My Immortal
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real...


**As this is my first songfic can you please got soft??????????**

**SONG: My Immortal**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

Beka loved him. She could not deny that. But she never told him so. She was afraid of what had happened to her mother would happen to her. Her childish fears.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

" I have to go back to my home town for a wile. There's been trouble" 4 months have past and their was still no word on what had happened.

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

No one was the same anymore. They were all withdrawn inside themselves now. The rouge was recles and when they were inside no one dared to laugh. Even at the funniest things that would have had the whole place crying. Nothing was the same. It was haunting their every thought. It was as if he was still there to rule with his stern hand.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

Beka never knew how much she loved him until then. As much as she tried to get over him she just couldn' kept rying to ignore it, pertended he was still there, but it was just too real.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Over a year had past and Beka stilled loved him. Time could not erase that.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When Beka cryed he had been there to wipe away all of her tears.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

When ever Beka had the nightmares that left her screeming he had been there to help fight them away. Never giving up.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

He had helped her to see the way. When she had gotten over her childhood fears he still held her hands. She still held onto the memories he brought. The happiness had disappeared with him, only to be replaced by nothingness.

_But you still have all of me_

Even now a year later she gave her all to him. Se had loved no one else since.

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

_He used to hold her heart even when it was not pledged to him. Something about him made her love him._

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_The life he left behind was tearing everyone apart. Piece by piece._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

When ever one of the old breakfast group closed their eyes in the night his face was there, smiling, laughing, just the way they remembered it.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

When he wasn't around Beka was Beka. When he was she turned into other mot. A better one. The mot called Lady Dove by everyone who didn't know that it was there. Bold Brian used to tease Rosto about that. Until he was dumped into the river.

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

Beka considered everything that could have happened. Nothing fitted. It was just to reall for anyone of them the consider. The one that had brought them together had just gone. The first of their group to do so.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

No one tried to get rid of the memories. They were too powerful to go away simply.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

Everyone was wiping everyone's tears as they fell together.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

When they were woken by someone else's screems through the night they just help them get over it. They had to get through this together.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

They all had helped Rosto in their own ways.

_But you still have all of me_

He had yet to return it.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." Beka said to herself as she tried to get to sleep after a nightmare. This was when Rosto would help her. This was when she missed him the most. Every day Beka would tell herself that he was gone. Yet every night when she got home she wished that she would catch him placing a flower on her desk. When he had to go before that's how he would announce that he was home to Beka. In the morning the next day everyone else found out when he walked down the stairs with her in his arms.

_But though you're still with me,_

When he had finally come back he had been distant. It was not the same after that trip.

_I've been alone all along_

Beka felt lonely. He was not there in his heart. So she stopped seeing him. She missed him. The real him. The one that could make her laught just as easily as he made her blush.

_when  
_

….he was normal. if ever things would be alright and Beka would start seeing him again. When…

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

He was there now wipping away all her tears as she told him that she loved him and as he told her that the reason that he had been distant was because his sister had recently died.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

Beka woke up, once again from one of those dreams of Rosto never coming back. But this time he was there to comefort her. To fight away all of her fears.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

He still loved her and she stilled loved him. The world had once again returned to it's normal state. Or at least the best of it. Nothing was ever normal with the rouge and the Elkhound living in the same place.

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

"You still own my heart Beka. All of me" Rosto said as he slipped into a drugged sleep after being healed. "me, me, me." He repeated as he got further into the dream Gods realm.

* * *

**Hoped you liked**

**I live to turn author's worlds upside down.**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
